


【南硕】余火

by Chara_XJL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_XJL/pseuds/Chara_XJL





	【南硕】余火

金硕珍往嘴里扔了两颗口香糖，拿起丢在一旁的手机看了眼新消息。

【哥，晚上能来你房间吗？】

金硕珍不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他从出道半年多就开始对金南俊有不可告人的情愫，只是它在金硕珍眼里不过是正常的崇拜与钦佩罢了，于是这情愫便在他心底慢慢发酵，直到今年4月份才散发出烈酒的香气。当金硕珍终于发现事情的不对劲后，情感堆积多年的后劲已经里三层外三层地包围了他，量他有再大的本事也逃不过重围。

他喜欢他作曲时认真思考的样子，喜欢他笑起来时浅浅的酒窝，喜欢他讲英语时的那份自信与从容。

金硕珍曾在短信里向金南俊坦白过，当时他颤抖着按下了发送，然后把手机扔到老远，怀着一颗惴惴不安的心等待着回复。金南俊回了一大段话，明显是经过仔细思考后才发出来的。

“接受这个事实完全没有问题啊，只不过我也很喜欢你，但是是认为你很优秀，是值得一生结交的人，至少就目前而言不会有和你在一起的想法。”

他没有接受金硕珍的告白，但是也没有排斥金硕珍。

只不过我也很喜欢你，但是是认为你很优秀。金硕珍无数次在深夜里咀嚼这段话的含义，除了发好人卡以外他想不出什么其他解释。优秀？自己到底哪里优秀了？不过是队里的一个拖油瓶而已，不过是网上黑粉骂的“划水队员”而已，我到底哪里优秀？

金南俊是太阳，是恒星，是带领BTS前行的帆，金硕珍不过是BTS的大哥。

那之后金南俊对待他的态度和以前没有什么变化，只是在无形之间减少了和金硕珍的交集。

所以金南俊发消息主动要和金硕珍一起待会的时候，金硕珍不敢相信自己的眼睛。

手机屏幕上的的确确是“金南俊”三个字没错，可这个让他失眠无数个夜晚的名字在白底黑字下是那么刺眼。

-

金南俊轻轻敲响了金硕珍的房门。

“硕珍哥，在吗？”

金硕珍猛地从椅子上站起来，瞬间的姿势改变让他头昏眼胀，但他还是踉跄着走到门前按下把手，门开的时候金硕珍眼前一黑倒在地上。

“珍哥你没事吧！”金南俊吓了一跳，慌忙扶住瘫软的金硕珍。好在只是暂时的缺血而已，金硕珍很快恢复了神志。

“南俊，我没事的啦，就是猛地站起来就这样了。”金硕珍看着焦急的金南俊抱歉的笑笑，“你看我不是马上就好了吗。”

金南俊这才不那么慌张，转身和金硕珍一起坐在小沙发上。

聊天的内容也没有什么特别的，金南俊在金硕珍坦白之前几乎天天跑来金硕珍房间扯淡，无外乎就是队里的家长里短和最近的各界新闻。金硕珍看看金南俊，和以前一样，但又不太一样。很久他才缓过神来，原来捅破了窗户纸还是会尴尬的。

其实金南俊来找金硕珍的目的，是为了能够回到以前的样子。他真心觉得金硕珍很优秀，但自己真的对他没有半分感觉。金硕珍和自己表白之后，他的内心也产生了微妙的变化，经过思想斗争之后金南俊决定当做无事发生，过了这道坎他们还是好兄弟。

金硕珍心里有种隐隐的冲动，这冲动找不到发泄的出口在他身体里上蹿下跳，弄得他喉头发紧心跳加速。一个小时过去了，金南俊估摸着时间差不多了，起身打了个招呼想离开。

金硕珍脑子一热，在金南俊还没反应过来的时候在他脸上落下一吻。

两个人都呆住了。

金硕珍害怕地看着金南俊的脸迅速拉下来，眼神变得恐怖而瘆人。

“金硕珍我告诉你，不要得寸进尺。”

金南俊甚至没有用敬语。他一步步逼近金硕珍，逼到墙角了也没有停下。金南俊整个身子都压在了金硕珍的身上，手掐住他的下巴恶狠狠地说道：“金硕珍，我以为你能明白的。”

“你不会真的以为我给你了什么希望吧？”

金南俊撩起了金硕珍的短袖。

“还是说你是个妄想症病人？”

金南俊把金硕珍扔到床上。

“白日做梦。”

金南俊把金硕珍的衣服扔到一边。

金硕珍怎么也没有想到事情会变成这个样子。那一吻仅仅是蜻蜓点水，却打开了伊甸园的大门。

私自咬下了苹果，神当然要惩罚自己。

金南俊也脱完了自己的衣服，两个超过一米八的男人挤在一张单人床上有点吃力，金南俊便坐起身来，让金硕珍跨坐在自己身上，两手粗暴地捏着金硕珍胸前的两点。金硕珍疼的呲牙，下意识地推开金南俊，不想更激发了面前人的怒火，粗糙的手指变本加厉地用力。

金硕珍眼泪出来了，双颊因为疼痛和羞耻变得通红，骨子里的倔让他在这样的情况下居然能还忍着没叫出声。金南俊见状向前一倒，把金硕珍压在身下，本来在胸前的双手扣住金硕珍的，然后吻上了金硕珍的嘴。

金硕珍整张脸最好看的就是嘴唇，粉粉软软的如同果冻一般，任谁看了都想亲。金南俊虽说心里万分厌恶，真正亲上去的时候第一感觉居然是还不错。金硕珍想逃走，他的身体剧烈地晃动着，奈何倒下时两人是骑乘的姿势，双手又被常常锻炼的金南俊扣着，不一会金硕珍就没了力气停止了挣扎。

金南俊感觉到金硕珍不动了就放过了金硕珍。看着他气喘吁吁满头大汗的样子，金南俊冷笑了一声。

“你这又是何苦呢。”

“这不就是你几年来一直想要的？”

“不是这样的......”金硕珍气若游丝。

金南俊没顾金硕珍的解释把筋疲力尽的金硕珍翻了个面，从地上捡起了自己的长裤在金硕珍两手手腕上打了个结。他随手拉开床头柜，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里翻找了一会，成功找到了自己想要的东西。

“都私自买过润滑剂了，还说不是？”金南俊把那个蓝色的小瓶子举到金硕珍眼前晃了晃。

金硕珍心里一沉。其实这瓶东西是自己出于好奇买的，买的时候还特地把收货人名字改成了金淑珍以免引起怀疑。研究过之后金硕珍也就没管过它了，不想今天这个小瓶子给了自己一个大惊喜。

金南俊往自己手里倒了小半瓶，随便用手指沾了一点就往金硕珍的后方送。

“！！！”突然被入侵的异物感让金硕珍下意识收紧了后穴。金南俊手指很长，由于经常写字指肚是粗糙的，正好让金硕珍爽个够。才一根手指而已，金南俊就已经觉得有无穷的阻力阻止自己开拓，不禁啧了一声。

“你就是天生欠操。”

金南俊不管金硕珍的疼痛插入了第二根手指。

金硕珍这辈子也没有这么痛过。艺人被限制了用手机的时间但也不是与世隔绝，之前在网上就有看到过南硕的同人文甚至同人图，文手画手笔下的金南俊都是傻气又温柔的，哪像现在这般野蛮又不讲道理。

他的确做过春梦——梦见金南俊叼着一小包正方形的什么东西，全身上下只一件衬衫，然后他们水到渠成，然后他们疯狂的释放着自己，再然后他们一起攀上顶峰，在余韵中诉说着永远的誓言。那天早上醒来的时候他第一个冲进洗手间，急忙换下了湿透的内裤洗干净，随后装作没事地走到阳台上晾起了它。

比后方更痛的是自己的心脏。金硕珍仿佛真的能感受到胸腔里那颗石头撞击着肋骨，一下一下，是真的生理上的疼痛。金南俊的扩张做得差不多了，扶起金硕珍的腰一个挺身就整根没入。

“啊！”真枪实战肯定比手指来的激烈，金硕珍感觉不到丝毫的快感，只有撕裂的感觉一路蔓延。金南俊也不好受，两人毕竟都没有经验，认为的差不多的扩张其实并不完全，金硕珍本身又是浑身紧绷，过紧的感觉让金南俊差点交代出来。

做爱本应该是恋人之间的事情，金南俊却把它变成了一种世间最恶毒的报复手段。他的动作只是为了让身下的人感到耻辱，让他感到喜欢同性并意淫是一件多么恶心的事情。金南俊不讲究什么章法，只是机械地动着，听着金硕珍被自己顶得支离破碎的淫荡叫声，还有看着乱七八糟糊在他脸上的眼泪。

金硕珍的前端因为疼痛半垂着头，随着抽插的动作一前一后地晃着。金南俊从后面拽过了金硕珍的性器，将其顶在会阴处逗弄着。小硕珍毕竟还半硬着，被外力强行一拽让金硕珍忍不住叫出声来。

这场混乱的性爱根本没有任何爱可言，有的只是一个厌恶同性恋的施虐者和一个受虐的同性恋。

金南俊用尽了他所有的手段惩罚着金硕珍，148的智商派在这种用场的结果就是金硕珍留下了满身的淤青，还有一屁股金南俊的精液。

-

“你这一身伤都是怎么回事？”外科医生也是第一次见到这么多淤青。

金硕珍摇摇头。“大夫，有些事情您还是不要知道得好。”

医生似乎是想到了什么，深以为然的点了点头便把药房交到了金硕珍手上。

金硕珍从药房拿过了药膏，回到宿舍敲开了田柾国的房门。一路上后面都是痛的。

“柾国，这是药膏，有空的时候涂一涂，你这个腰伤得重视啊。”

田柾国瞪大了一双兔眼，从金硕珍手上接过药膏。“谢谢硕珍哥！”

金硕珍笑着摆了摆手，关上门回到了自己房间。

他打开窗户，八月的风还有点闷热，吹在脸上着实不太舒服。

金硕珍忍着一身痛爬出窗户，纵身一跃。


End file.
